


Dean's Bucket List of 'Naughty Things To Do with Castiel' - Part 3

by d_e_marcus



Series: Dean's Bucket List of Naughty Things To Do with Castiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom!Cas, Bucket List, Dean is a Tease, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Promptober, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Feathers & Featherplay, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hot Sex, Ice Play, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Control, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Stimulants, Temperature Play, Top Dean, destiel smut, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_e_marcus/pseuds/d_e_marcus
Summary: “Dean?”Cas’s head circled around, trying to pinpoint Dean’s location in the room. The blindfold stayed put, despite his movements. Cas sounded nervous, but Dean knows it’s more anticipation than fear. Sensory deprivation will do that to a guy.





	Dean's Bucket List of 'Naughty Things To Do with Castiel' - Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was written for Destiel Promptober 2017. The word of the day is "blind." 
> 
> Note: this is a series that can be read as stand-alone fics, but they will contain mutual references, so it might be nice to read them in order :) let me know what you think!

“Dean?”

Cas’s head circled around, trying to pinpoint Dean’s location in the room. The blindfold stayed put, despite his movements. Cas sounded nervous, but Dean knows it’s more anticipation than fear. Sensory deprivation will do that to a guy.

“Shhh, Cas, it’s okay I got you.”

Dean busied himself about the room gathering supplies, leaving Castiel to wonder what he’s up to. Dean grinned at the sight before him — Cas stripped down to his boxers, sitting up on the bed with his hands tied to the posts on either side of the headboard. He’s half hard already and Dean hasn’t even touched him.  

Tonight’s gonna be fun, Dean thought to himself. He’s only done this twice before and each time it was...mind-blowing, to say the least. When you deprive the brain of one or more senses, everything else is intensified — and Dean planned on stripping Cas of sight and sound to maximize touch. He’s already got the blindfold on, but he gave the angel a few moments to adjust before depriving him of sound.

Dean placed his weapons of choice on the bedside table before leaning over to give Cas a chaste kiss.

“Do you remember your safeword, Cas?” Dean wasn’t really into the whole BDSM thing, but he took a couple pages from the book, including the part about safewords. Since sensory deprivation was on his ‘Bucket List of Naughty Things To Do with Castiel,’ he talked to Cas beforehand making sure he was cool with everything.

 _‘I trust you implicitly, Dean.’_ — that’s what he’d said. Dean already knew Castiel trusted him more than anyone, trusted him with his life, but it was nice to know that he trusted him this much in the bedroom, too.  

“Purgatory,” Cas breathed, unsure of what to expect next. Dean kissed him again, loving the feeling of those full lips against his own.

“I’m going to put earplugs in now, Cas,” Dean explained. “You won’t be able to hear anything, so if you get overwhelmed just say the word, okay?”

Cas nodded, licking his lips before taking a deep breath. Dean put the earplugs in, then made some loud noises to make sure he couldn’t hear anything. Dean put a cassette in his stereo and turned up the volume — just because Cas was deprived of sound didn’t mean he had to work in silence.

Dean decided to start out slow by placing light touches all over Cas’s body with no rhyme or reason to where he went next. His fingertips touched Cas’s left ear, then skipped over to his right nipple, down his ribcage to the underside of his left foot. At the same time, Dean was softly blowing warm breath on Cas’s hand, his collarbone, his hip, the inside of his ankle. That last one elicited a full body shiver from his angel.

Dean looked up and found Cas biting his lip as if holding in all of the delicious sounds he might make. Dean’s thumb tugged on the angel’s lip releasing it. When Dean sucked Cas’s bottom lip into his mouth and nipped at it with his teeth, Cas moaned.

 _That’s better,_ Dean smirked.

Dean grabbed a feather from the bedside table and repeated the random touches, trailing the feather across Cas’s skin. When he hit a particularly sensitive spot (such as Cas’s nipples, ribcage, feet, forearms and the back of his neck), Cas would suck in air and shiver.

This continued for a few minutes until Dean traded the feather for a HotHands pack. He always kept them in the car in case he and Sammy got cold during a stakeout, but tonight was a special occasion that called for extra stimuli. Dean opened the package and waited a few seconds for the pack to warm up while he fished an ice cube out of his drink and plopped it in his mouth. He pressed the warm pack to Cas repeatedly in various places (the top of his thigh, his stomach, his collarbone) as his mouth trailed ice-cold kisses all over his body.

If Dean thought Cas made pretty noises earlier, he certainly wasn’t prepared for the gasps and moans coming from that mouth right now. Dean palmed himself through his suddenly uncomfortably tight jeans. His mouth, still holding the piece of ice, moved to Cas’s nipples.

“Dean!” The angel arched into Dean’s mouth as his head fell back against the wall with a thud _._ Dean hummed in appreciation, sending vibrations through the nipple in his mouth. Dean trailed kisses down Cas’s chest and stomach until he reached the angel’s hard on currently tenting his boxers. Cas’s erection sprang free as Dean pulled his boxers down and flung them across the room.

Dean got up from the bed, Cas’s head following his movement, and placed the hot pack back on the nightstand. He stripped off the AC/DC shirt and faded blue jeans constricting him. As the last of the ice cube melted in Dean’s ridiculously cold mouth, he climbed back in the bed and settled between Cas’s legs.

Dean leaned over and blew up the length of Cas’s cock, now hanging heavy below his stomach. Dean took Cas into his cold mouth, sucking on the head and tongue dragging on the shaft as his head bobbed up and down. His hands, still warm from the HotHands pack, moved up to toy with Cas’s hard nipples.

Between the hot and cold sensation and the sensory deprivation, it was almost too much for Cas to handle.

“Oh, Dean! Please...I’m going to... _ungh..._ Dean,” Cas panted. Dean felt Cas’s body tense and his balls draw up tight, so he pulled away before the angel came.

“Dean, please…” Cas whined now at the loss of contact, but that whine quickly turned into a loud moan when Dean pressed a vibrator to his perineum. Dean grasped Cas’s erection in one hand and stroked him lazily as his other hand ran the vibrator over his tight hole, his ballsack and occasionally his nipples.

It didn’t take long for Cas’s heavy breathing and whimpers to turn into loud groans and pleas.

Hearing his name on Castiel’s lips, begging for him in that rough, deep voice was a turn on in and of itself. Dean was impossibly hard now and hesitant to draw this out much longer. He said a quick prayer to Castiel in his head.

_Castiel, feathery nuisance, who art currently naked in my bed...can you hear me?_

“Dean?”

Cas had promised Dean that he wouldn’t listen to his thoughts tonight, so he’s probably confused as to why Dean is now praying to him.

_Are you okay? Do you want me to keep going?_

“Yes,” Castiel breathed. “Please, Dean...”

Dean squirted some lube on his fingers and knelt between Cas’s legs once more. As he took Cas in his mouth again, his fingers circled Cas’s tight furled hole before slipping one digit inside him. Dean continued to work Cas’s cock with his mouth and open him up with his hand until the angel was a trembling mess, begging for more.

“Dean, please…” Cas sounded absolutely wrecked and looked it, too. His back arched into Dean’s touch, his wrists pulling at the restraints when Dean’s fingers curled into his prostate.

_Tell me what you want, Cas._

“Dean, please...I — I can’t take much more,” Cas said. “I need — I want you inside me.”

Cas whimpered when Dean’s fingers disappeared from his ass and his mouth pulled off his cock. But Dean wasn’t going to leave his angel hanging for long, he was just as ready.

Dean untied Cas’s hands from the bedposts, grabbed him under his knees and pulled him down on the bed until he was flat on his back. Dean lined himself up and slowly pushed the head of his cock past Castiel’s tight entrance. Dean gave Cas a minute to adjust before sliding all the way home, groaning as he bottomed out.

Cas’s hands, now free to roam, grabbed Dean’s biceps and pulled him down for a desperate kiss. Dean’s tongue worked into Castiel’s mouth, teeth nipping at the angel’s full lower lip until Cas was moaning into his mouth. Dean pumped in and out of Castiel slowly, taking his time building up their release.

Dean reached up and pulled the earplugs out of Cas’s ears, leaving him with only the blindfold. Now that Cas had his hearing back, Dean began whispering to him, knowing the angel secretly loved dirty talk.

“Fuck Cas, you feel so fucking good...so tight for me.”

“Oh, Dean!” Cas was close. Time for the last trick up Dean’s sleeve.

“You’re so beautiful, angel,” Dean growled, reaching up to pull the blindfold off of Cas’s face. “I want to see you come for me.”

As soon as Dean pulled the blindfold away, they locked eyes, sending them both over the edge into oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> This post has not been beta'd. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know!
> 
> If you like Dean's Bucket List and want to see more, leave some kudos and comments!


End file.
